What will happen next?
by Mysterious01
Summary: A diary entry from Flora's point of view. Might turn into a story, but please read.
1. The hurricane

**_Dear diary,_**

 ** _I just don't know what to do. I wish I had listened earlier to the Government and had moved away sooner, and then I wouldn't have been sitting here alone on top of my five storey house roof and being a victim of such a devastating hurricane. I wonder what will happen to me, will I be saved by the National Guard or any policeman or is this the end of my life, just like my next door neighbours? They were such good people, the best neighbours I've ever had, it's a shame they died in such a horrific hurricane. I look at my dogs face and I can't help but let a tear fall down my cheeks. Only one question going through my mind. Why? Why couldn't have I moved away in the first place. I was so confident that nothing will happen. I look at all my surroundings and I can see the roofs of most houses from my position. All gone. I don't know why but I feel a huge burden come over me telling me that I was the murderer of my dog and my neighbours. I sigh, laying my poor back down on top of the scaly roof of my attic. I might as well just die. I don't think that I might be able to live any longer. I feel my stomach grumble. I haven't eaten or drank anything for three or four days and am literally starving to death. I have never felt so hungry in my life. Well, at least now I know how it feels to go to bed and wake up in the morning without something to eat or drink. Just as I'm beginning to lose hope for being rescued or not, I hear some sirens going on and from the top, I can see a rescue boat coming towards me from where the corner shop used to be. I scream at the top of my lungs, telling them I'm here and when one rescue team member sees me and tells the rest to come and help me, I just faint. Now, I wonder what will happen next._**


	2. Rescued!

Bloom POV

As soon as we heard about the hideous hurricane Katrina one of the five most deadly hurricanes ever. Me and my team consisting of 4 girls excluding me, named Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna and 6 boys Sky, Helia, Brandon, Nabu, Riven and Timmy headed to the United States where the hurricane damage was most, in Mississippi. When we reached there I couldn't believe what I saw, it was a total disaster! The whole of United States was flooded with dirty water and was totally ruined also the dirty water was really high, only people with five storey houses survived or people who were on top of tall buildings.

We knew something was going to happen, but half of the people never listened and now, most of the people have died, I hate seeing people like this. I only reason why I chose this job was to help people, I'm not saying that I regret it or something but, most of the people who lived here are gone...this was where I lived before getting a job far away in Beverly Hills. My friends... and most of my family are gone. A tear trickled down my face remembering my cousin Sam joking with me most of the time we were together and comforting me when my sister Daphne was in coma due to a terrible accident. Now, she's gone, so is her husband and young Alec.

I look towards Musa, who is in pain, although she doesn't show it since her mother lived here and she died in this hurricane and she doesn't want us to worry about her, but still I feel sorry for her, luckily her father lives in England because of his job and wasn't hurt. I look at the others who are concerned for Musa too but are silent since we all know that when she says she doesn't want to talk about it she means, who the most concerned is still held her hand since he is her childhood friend and knows her the best.

Her head was on his shoulder now since she fell is steering the boat with Timmy standing near her looking at the is getting things ready like blankets and water since they might be cold and is looking for anyone who needs rescuing whilst Stella are helping out, Aisha and Nabu are getting ready to go out of the boat and below under the dirty water into houses to look for people and see if they are alive.

"Look! I see someone, it's a, she needs rescuing!" I run towards where Brandon is looking and see that the girl is now unconscious. I look toward Helia who is staring at her before snapping out of his gaze and reacting quickly swims towards her and climbs on top of the roof. He picks her up and puts her on his back so it's easier for him to swim back and puts her on the base of the boat and Stella wraps a blanket around her since she is freezing although she is unconscious. I give her some clean warm water so she feels better and we wait till she wakes, she wakes up "Where am I?" was the first and last thing she said to us before becoming unconscious again.


End file.
